


The Trouble With Others

by silver_freckles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demon! Kuroo, Demon! Oikawa, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, blowjobs and handjobs, i guess its medieval, lots of italics whoops, rating will change based on what i do, the whole sha-bang, yams mood changes alot whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_freckles/pseuds/silver_freckles
Summary: Yamaguchi needs to get Tsukki back but is at the wrong demon castle. Go figure. The Aoba Johsai castle was getting a little boring anyway





	1. Something Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Проблема взаимоотношений](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325560) by [Schuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu)



"And yet again, another priest trying to run you out" 

Oikawa closed his eyes and ran his hands down his face dramatically with an equally played out groan. He was currently flipped upside-down on his throne, so that his head was where his legs should be, horns close to touching the floor. Well, not really on his throne, more of hovering in the air inches above it. 

Tasked with the joy of listening to the description of every incompetent fool that dared to come onto the grounds of his castle. It was really annoying, either fake, self-made heros attempting to 'slay the beast', idiotic children being put up to bets to go near the legend Aoba Johsai castle, or, like this time, narcissistic priests who think that a spritz of their jesus juice will kill Oikawa, or grosser yet, 'purify' him. 

He didn't even know why the petty humans were so damn interested with him. Okay well yeah, the horns and claws, and the bit of powers but come on was it really that great. He especially didn't know why they hated him so much. He left them alone!...mostly anyway. Nothing too bad, in his own opinion, and it was only when he got bored. But this seemed to be the consequence for his horns and his boredom. Dealing with the intruders.

It. Was. So. Boring.

"Look, Kyou-chan, I'll make it easy for the both of us, since this is actual torture for me and you'd rather be playing with your little pretty boy in the garden anyway. Just kill all of them. Clear out the dungeons in any way you see fit, just get them out of my life, please." 

Kyoutani grinned at this, bowing slightly to his master. "I thought you'd never ask, your majesty." 

The whole bowing bit and the formal address had been on account of two days ago when Oikawa had gotten a little tipsy (or thats what he said anyway) and things got out of hand and he ended up screaming at his manor staff about how he was the ruler of all and how he was to be treated with respect and what not. He obviously had still not been let off the hook for that, and did not appreciate the constant mocking reminders of his childish behavior. 

He rolled his eyes and glared at Kyoutani. "Leave you little shit, before I change my mind and let them all stay in your quarters with you" 

The blonde put his hands up in mock surrender, turning towards the doorway while failing to contain his laughter. He opened his mouth to make another quick comment to the demon lord before making his getaway when he was pushed back into the room. He snapped his head around to see Kindaichi, the manor chef, with a wide-eyed teenager in his grip. Neither looked very happy at the moment. 

"I believe this is _your_ department, _guard_." The dark-haired male said while glaring at Kyoutani. He shoved the teen into his hands who was surprisingly putting up little struggle. He still did the best he could to make them know that he wasn't going down without a fight. 

He had soft features, with streaks of mud and small tears across his clothes and skin. There was a splatter of uneven freckles across his face which wasn't that common around here, he might be from far or just a rare one. Another uncommon and perhaps the most noticeable feature was a tuft of hair that stuck up off his head like an antenna. He was cute, not as cute as Yahaba in Kyoutani's eyes, but the blonde bet there were pretty soft lips under the metal device Kindaichi had implemented on his jaw that blocked his speech at the moment. His arms were also bound behind his back, Kindaichi must've not been in the mood today. 

Kyoutani was just about to tell the rather rude chef that he didn't need to bring him here because they were clearing out the dungeons anyway, but he was interrupted a second time by a certain demon lord who had gotten rather curious about all the commotion by the door. 

"What is it, who's there?" Oikawa called from across the room, flipping over so that he was above the seat of his throne on his hands and knees, peering forward curiously, hoping it was something interesting for once.

The blonde stepped forward, bringing the boy with him so that Oikawa could see. "It's-"

"A young boy from the village down there or the next one over snuck into the manor claiming you had something of his. I found him in the pantry." Kindaichi finished Kyoutani's statement. 

The said blonde threw his hands in the air, accepting the fact that he was clearly not worthy of speech, and he stepped around Kindaichi, more interested in looking cool while killing at least 14 people in front of Yahaba. Wait, actually no, it'd be best if he didn't kill people in front of the innocent boy. Regardless, he left the room to find the smaller brunette.

So that left the cranky chef, the silent intruder, and the eager demon. 

Oikawa was very impressed with the boy, he had confident eyes despite the whole situation, especially being surrounded by three less than human figures. It was obvious for Oikawa, and upon further inspection, Kyoutani and Kindaichi's eyes were not human at all. And more than the fact that he was keeping his cool, the boy had managed to get into the Aoba Johsai castle, and that was not an easy thing to do, especially for a young mundane boy.

"Okay Kin-chan, I will handle this one personally, thank you~" he said, never breaking eye contact with the boy. Excitement rippled through his body. The chef nodded, and happily made his escape back to the kitchen where things were _calm_ and he could hear himself think. The heavy door was shut behind him.

And so that left the silent intruder and the eager demon. 

 

 


	2. The Jinx's Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i basically have two main rules i am trying to stick with and that is i wont post a chapter until the one after it is finished so that i dont get too behind, and each chapter should be roughly 1000 words so that i dont run on too much

Tadashi watched as the horned king swung his legs down from his throne and actually planted himself on the ground this time, taking long but slow strides to in front of him. He still didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him flinch, but the breathing through his nose still did get considerably faster.

The brunette stopped in front of him, bending down slightly so he was face-to-face with him. Tadashi had to admit, he was very pretty, with perfectly even burgundy horns buried in soft feathers of brown hair, his heavy clothes making him look small despite being taller than Tadashi. And it looked as though the demon- Oikawa- liked what he saw as well, the way he stared on heavily and curled his lips upwards slightly. 

He felt stupid in front the taller male. He failed getting into the room of the demon unnoticed, he failed swinging his sword out and threatening him, the sword and the rest of his things in a neat pile near the door where the disgruntled cook left them. He couldn't even let any snappy remarks leave his mouth or fold his arms over his chest, as both were restrained. He failed and he felt so pathetic. He was going to die, because he was too weak and too slow and too dumb. 

Suddenly, a hand reached out and layed itself across Tadashi's cheek, making him flinch. He immediately cursed himself, and broke eye contact with the taller male as he finally adopted a wide grin. 

His hand snaked around further, sort of caressing Tadashi's face, and now he couldn't help closing the eye near the demon's hand and turning his head away from him. 

Oikawa stepped closer yet, lips falling open as he studied the boy, hand moving back even more. Tadashi's only defense at the moment was his legs, and he was honestly in no position to pick fights, so he just stepped back. 

He was immediately followed and Oikawa's hand finally reached it's destination. Claws gently scratched at the lock keeping Tadashi's mouth in it's prison before he clamped onto it and it fell into his palm. 

He reached up above his ears and removed the metal device and again, Tadashi felt stupid, getting all worked up when he was only doing him a favor. This whole day had been his own personal quest to find out just how idiotic he was. 

Oikawa stepped back and his face once again curled into a half smirk. He brought the hand with the device up, level with his neck so that the shorter male would look, though really where the hell else would he look at the moment. He raised his eyebrows, lips pressed together in anticipation of the boy's reaction and both the lock and device collected a light blue sort of smoke around it before vanishing completely with a satisfying little _tsup_.

Tadashi's brows furrowed, and he immediately looked away, appearing uninterested, opting not to speak but to rub his face against his clothed sholder in an attempt to alleviate the itchiness from the awkward prison it was once confined in. 

Oikawa's mouth dropped open slightly, clearly offended by this uninterested behavior and the freckled teen pretended not to notice. If he gave if any thought he'd smirk which he was sure would make the childish demon even more offended and now was _not_ the best time to start laughing.

"Well" huffed out Oikawa, breaking the wretched silence because Tadashi was damn sure not doing it. "I have been rude to you. Tooru Oikawa is the name, but you can just call me Tooru-san" he narrowed his eyes and let out a small bow. 

Was this demon trying to...charm him?

Okay so yeah, today was really not the most normal day for the teen, but he would have to get over the fact that he was talking to a charmingly childish demon lord for the time being. But just Oikawa would have to be fine for the demon. _If_  he chose to address him.

Tadashi sighed, recollecting himself so that he appeared to be confident and strong again. He would rather try his chances with talking so that he could get what he wanted than acting petty and ignoring the demon lord. Yeah, it's best _not_ to ignor a pouty demon lord.

"I need to get Tsukki back, I know you have him." he said, forging confidence and threat he know he didn't have, but at this point he was getting a little more comfortable with the taller make, he was rather...charismatic. 

The look of satisfaction from hearing the boy's voice was now replaced with a mask of confusion and possible disgust. "What in the hell is a 'tsukki' ?"

Did he say charismatic? 

Tadashi was glad he could bite his tounge before spitting out some rather rude words and instead took a slow a shaky exhale.

"Tsukishima Kei. Very tall, blonde hair that's brighter than your guard dog's (this new nickname did _not_ slip past the demon), he lives in Karasuno with me, he wears eyeglasses to see." Tadashi exasperated, he could go on but he was honestly getting very worn on by someone who seemed older than him and obviously of more power and wealth than him, so he'd spare him with the most noticeable features. 

Oikawa blinked, taken aback by the shorter boy's outburst. He was about to open his mouth and continue rattling on with the very interesting boy, but he could tell he was exhausted, and this setting was getting to be a little boring for the conversation anyway, so he decided it'd be best to relocate. 

"We can continue this conversation in a guest room, Kindaichi can bring refreshments." Tadashi really didn't want to be getting friendly with the demon, he wanted to get his friend back and get as far away from the castle as possible. But really, he didn't even have the strength to deny that he wanted nothing more than to get off his feet, get whatever was securing his hands off, and drink something hot. So he just nodded, closing his eyes momentarily to consider what he'd gotten into before letting the demon lead him out of his throne room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop looks like i lied things still dont make sense in this chapter but i promise you it all comes together next chaper for reals


	3. Wrong Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rushed and i couldn't get it to turn out how i wanted but its good enough so enjoy

Tadashi was settled in a large chair, in a room with burgandy walls that nearly matched the shade of Oikawa's horns, a table with two large chairs, a few small pieces of furniture, two windows that showed the approaching dusk, and a bed.

He was sipping tea and forcing himself to not get too comfortable, to remember why he was here and who this person was. But jesus, it was probably the fact that the sugar here wasn't stale or maybe it was because these leaves really were imported as the demon claimed, but he'd be lying if he didn't say tasting this made him feel as though the tea back at home was dishwater. The liquid was still hot, and soothed his throat like a much needed hot bath would soothe his muscles right now.

Oikawa was finally coaxing his name out, saying he wouldn't tell him anything if he didn't know who he was talking to.

The shorter male signed, readjusting him position because it seemed they'd talk awhile, but not daring to set down the precious tea.

"My name is Tadashi Yamaguchi, I live in Karasuno with my friend, Kei Tsukishima, who's description you already have. Three days ago, we were hunting in the woods, and red smoke came out. A tall man, with cat-like eyes came out, and said he needed to find someone for his lord or whatever. He took Tsukki (Oikawa hoped that he had a cute nickname from him as well) away with him and disappeared, and you're the only demon lord in this land, so, so give him back!" Tadashi had more spirit with these words, vividly telling Oikawa everything, and oh did he love how he looked, so small and young but still barking up with fight, even in such a situation.

Oikawa stared at Tadashi for a while, mostly blankly, trying to rack his brain for what the heck this kid could be talking about, but partly staring at his brows knitting in concentration and his lips tight in an almost pouty look, with his cheeks flushed and puffed out. Jesus fuck this kid was the definition of adorable.

The demon shook his head and recalled everything that he'd been told, and it didn't take long at all to connect the dots. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and held his hand out, the same process as before, where small bits of light blue smoke appeared and let something fall into his had with the same small noise.

He waved the smoke away this time, taking what had appeared to him- a scroll- and undoing it to read it's insides. Tadashi was rather offened by no reply and watched as the demon read his...demon mail or whatever the hell without a word to him. "What-" he started off angily before Oikawa looked up from the paper and held his hand up before speaking.

"Is he a snarky little shit with a sharp tongue and no sense of danger who will only come off his false high horse for fresh strawberries?"

Tadashi jumped up immediately and abandoned his teacup onto the edge of the table, pressing his palms into the table heavily and leaning forward to get closer to Oikawa. "Where is he?!" he yelled at the demon, despising his harsh yet accurate description of his best friend, alot of the anger coming from the fact that the harshness _was_  accurate. But the description also proved to him that Oikawa had the boy.

A grin fell onto Oikawa's face, he loved seeing the boy he had only just met a while ago so lively. "Nekoma castle," he said simply, spreading his arms out and letting the paper vanish to back to wherever it came from, "Residing with my lovely, uh, 'friend', Kuroo."

Tadashi stepped away from him, letting his mind race with whatever information he had just gotten. Nekoma castle? That didn't make sense, some type of demon staff took his friend, and this was the only demon castle in the land. It had to have been Oikawa who had him.

"Kuroo," Oikawa spoke up, catching the attention of the confused boy once more, "is the other demon lord of this land, so naturally we are acquainted. Of course you may not be, because he chooses to keep himself hidden, he's more of a warlock that I am, and he doesn't particularly like mundanes, which is why I was hesitant to think it was him who took your little friend. But I suppose he was a little bored and a bit too interested in human life, so he chose to get one. Go figure, I can't keep them _out_ , and he goes around abducting them. Are you keeping up, you look a little dazed?"

Tadashi was looking at the ground, thinking about so many things. He of course immediately thought Oikawa was lying, but it all made sense. He hadn't seen the man who had taken Tsukki is the castle so far, and even if he missed him, his eyes and clothes didn't match up to the other people he had seen or met in the castle. And like the demon had brought up, why would he want to capture a human when they try to charge into the castle nearly every weekend? Another thing that bothered him was the fact that every little thing Oikawa had done with his magic, whether to impress him or for convenience, the smoke had always been light blue, _not_ red.

Well.

Fuck.

Tadashi stumbled backward until the back of his knees hit the chair, and he honestly did not want to sit back down at the moment but he feared his legs would give way. He swallowed, forcing his breath to slow down and for his brain to just _stop_ thinking for a second.

Now Oikawa stood up, grinning and stretching his arms out before collecting his cup and saucer from the table and stepping backwards towards the exit.

Tadashi immediately chased after him, and grabbed his arm to get his attention, opening his mouth but he had nothing to say in this situation, not a thing.

"You look exhausted, Yama-chan, and frankly so am I. Why don't you stay the night here, and we can discuss this tomorrow when you don't look so, er, out of it. I'll look forward to it." Oikawa bowed and slipped out of the door. Tadashi heard it click behind him and no other noise, but did see his shadow disappear from under the door.

When he was sure the hallway was empty, he dropped to his knees, one hand on the door and the other over his mouth. He knew he shouldn't be staying here but he was so, so glad the demon had left him alone because his chest had really started to hurt from holding all of his emotions in.

_Honestly, did you really think that you would just waltz into a demon castle, and just demand to get your friend back? Oh and look at yourself, in the wrong castle being held at the complete will of a demon with the personality of a 15 year old. Just how idiotic can one get._

Tadashi was openly sobbing at this point and he was pretty certain that he would never get to see his best friend again, or any of his family in Karasuno.

He knew he didn't think it through completely, but Tsukishima was his only real friend and he couldn't just go on with life without him, he had to see him alive and well again. And plus, the tall blonde had saved him so many times, he knew he owed him this, so he set out without much second thought and without telling the villiage leaders because he knew they wouldn't approve, more like dads than anything.

He was now laying on the floor with his arms wrapped around himself, using force to stop himself from sobbing because he sounded like a pathetic baby, but silent tears still fell.

He fell into a depressing stillness like that, curled up on the cold stone floor by the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate all the comments and kudos like idk it really makes me happy to know people think my ideas are okay


	4. Keep Them Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> food and banter hooray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie it sure has been long since an update i told yall not to get excited about this i am not a motivated writer. also if you somehow cant tell, i dont know too much about the time period, so im doing my best and avoiding some things im iffy on. like clothes, like i am so messed up with clothes so dont expect detail. i also am not that aware of how people would act or talk so dont call me out on the historical accuracy bc i know its terribly off. also fuck 1000 words a chapter i dont like that so this one is longer

Oikawa was busy looking in the mirror making sure his hair was neat and precise, despite it going out in different directions, it was _his_ precision. After all, it wasn't often he had guests. Well scratch that, it wasn't often he was actually interested and looking forward to talking to his 'guests'.

He stepped away pleased with his looks and ready to go down to the dining hall. He couldn't really eat in the castle, and his staff usually just ate in the garden or their quarters unless there was some sort of celebration, so it wasn't used all that often, but he still hadn't seen the boy who he met yesterday full on impressed and that was a determination he was set on.

He was rather upset by the report he was given by his butler this morning. Apparently, Yama-chan had chosen to dismiss the well furnished bed and slept on the _floor_. The thought made Oikawa's skin crawl, he couldn't even imagine. Though a night of sleep wasn't at all necessary for him, he still got eight hours a night because he loved dreaming and there wasn't really anything more interesting to do.

And to make matters worse, the boy had slept on the floor _in his hunting outfit_. Even after the demon had the pleasure of imagining him turning back from the door and looking in shock at the sleep clothes that were just his size laid on the bed, _he would gasp and wonder how they had shown up in a matter of minutes. Then he would step closer to examine the more comfortable and light outfit to find that it was made with fine, quality material, and he would feel shocked to have been given such beautiful clothes especially for something as trivial as sleep. Then he would realize that the demon must have used his magic to somehow leave the perfect clothing there, and he would think that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, and he would start to warm up to him, and they could start to learn more about each other and how interesting the other race was to them, and..._

And none of that would happen if he were to neglect the bed in choice of the floor. Oikawa dramatically sighed at the thought of his great and thought-out master plan failing, before he looked in the mirror once more to make sure he was lively and charming as ever.

He was rather excited at the thought of the boy getting pampered by his staff before eating. Yahaba especially was very insistent on making sure he would be totally refreshed and prettied. His clothes were gross and his skin was crusted with dried mud and scratches, so the demon wanted to see him fresh and bathed and not looking like he would pass out any moment.

He muttered a thanks to a god that he knew didnt exist when he _finally_ was told of the boy being ready so that they could eat. He had to stop himself from just appearing in the dining hall, in exchange for a more natural approach of simply walking so that Yama-chan would be more comfortable with him.

It did shock him at how assertive the boy was yesterday, talking to someone with horns popping out their head and magic spewing from their fingertips left and right, he still stated his case with determination. Eye contact was avoided for the most part though, which was a disappointment because he had really wanted to stare into the boy's eyes and see if he was the bravest kid Oikawa had ever seen, or the best actor. He decided that he would like either title.

When he finally made it to the dining room, he was greeted with a lovely sight. A dark purple table cloth was rolled out onto the rather long table, which looked delicious with the grey curtains, which were pulled back slightly, just enough to let some of the day illuminate the room. Cutlery and a napkin was layed out in a single spot, since Oikawa wouldn't be eating with him anyway, his diet was nothing like the boy's, which he had to do a bit of investigating to find out what it consisted of. Mostly just cooked vegetables and meats, bread, and thick soups. Oikawa honestly was starting to wonder how the boy had any personality or manners at all.

Of course, the fresh dining hall wasn't the best thing he saw in that room, it was Yama-chan, in far better clothes than he was wearing before, lighter and more casual than rough hunting clothes. Yahaba probably had a ball pampering and dressing him up. Along with his clothes being nicer and clean, he was clean as well, and it was noticeable, with his hair looking far softer and gaining some shine, though the same little tuft stood up defiantly. His skin was now free of dirt, making the dark scatter of freckles really pop and look like a little galaxy on his tan skin. He looked more relaxed now, his sholders no longer squared and the ~~adorable pout~~ threatening look gone. He wondered if he had been resisting the care he received or if he accepted it gratefully. He thought about it, and for the sake of imagining the scenario of getting him bathed and clothed, he went with resistance.

Again, Oikawa resisted the urge to just appear in front of the boy, and watch him jump back. He wanted to have a normal conversation and to do that he had to start normally. So against his interest for immediate entertainment, he walked over to the table, catching Yama-chan's attention before beckoning him over to his seat with a bright smile.

"Hey Yama-chan! Did you sleep well?" He greeted him with a bit too much energy, pulling his chair out which the boy reluctantly accepted.

He brushed a stray hair behind his ear before glancing off to the side and mumbling a response of "Not really" before adding on "And you can just call me Yamaguchi."

"Nonsense" was the quick reply he got, before the demon seated himself as well, at the head of the table with his company directly to the left. He leaned forward with his elbows on the table and his chin rested in his hand.

And Tadashi was all too aware of how deep he was staring at him, even though he couldn't bare to look back.

"I got Kindaichi to get make some of the food that you eat, but he just changed it up a bit so it was..." _fit for consumption_ "uh, different." He stated, much to Tadashi's relief that he didn't have to sit in awkward silence because there weren't too many breaks in the demons conversating.

A weak "Thanks" was all he could manage, and he was glad that he hadn't eaten since leaving Karasuno yesterday afternoon, otherwise he didn't think he'd be able to eat.

 

When the food arrived, Tadashi thanked Kindaichi, though he definitely noticed the weird look he was giving Oikawa, probably for showing him such hospitality. And Tadashi couldn't lie, he had been treated with care since Oikawa had first met him, when he could've just as easily been throw in the dungeon or beheaded or something worse. This  _was_ a demon after all.  

 Kindaichi had made a thick soup, similar to the common meal that was eaten in Karasuno, but he could tell it wasn't the same, the smell was far different, telling of more exotic spices and flavors, along with the color of the broth being darker and more alluring. It was served in a flawless display, the bowl set in the middle of a tray, with cut bread on one side and a cup of what he could only assume to be ale. 

Having the food directly in front of him, especially with such a beautiful display, made Tadashi realize just how hungry he was, and he said a quick prayer before picking his spoon up. 

Oikawa watched the boy with curiosity. He didn't eat any food like that, because it wouldn't crave his hunger and it didn't interest him. He did however, like sweets. 

"Well," the demon exclaimed, with soft wide eyes and a small smile, "at least I know that food will make you stop sulking."

Tadashi looked up, swallowing his food and turning slightly pink, embarrassed by his behavior. When he looked at the demon, he wasn't smirking like he knew something the freckled teen didn't, his eyes weren't even narrowed. He looked kinder like that, with softer features and a look that really did show off just how handsome he was. 

Tadashi's blush deepened, and suddenly he was searching for a reason to excuse this behavior, choosing the address the sulking, and not the eating like he was raised by wild animals (though some of the boys in his village weren't far from it).

"Well," he started off, removing his eyes from Oikawa's in favor of staring down into the bowl that was now about half full "I wouldn't say I'm exactly in the  _best of positions right now_." He gave the words with a bit more bite than necessary, but he was so stressed out by it all that he couldn't find the room to care.

The demon continued to stare at him before tilting his head to the side. "What do you mean? You know, all of our prisoners got  _killed_ yesterday, and here you are dining on food that was made  _especially_ for you, in clothes you've probably never even thought you'd have the chance to touch before. And you're complaiing? What high standards you have for a boy who comes from a village that I have never even heard of." 

Tadashi grit his teeth, deciding that Oikawa's little comment about Karasuno was  _not_ an insult, because, and only because he had no desire to argue with the demon at the moment, he was overwhelming to have a conversation with because he was just so snarky and contraversial. 

"I am not upset about that. I am upset because what exactly is going to happen here? I can't imagine that you would let me go." He glanced up at the demon at this point, just in case he was wrong, but he was back with he little know-it-all smirk and a little shake of his head to verify this. Which pissed the boy off and encouraged him to not end the conversation there because he'd be damned it he let him get the last word. 

"Okay, yeah, but you're not going to kill me either?" He questioned, getting antsy at Oikawa's lack of words and the information he was confirming. Only getting more frustrated when the only response he got was a "Nah."

"Okay, then obviously you can see why I'm upset! I have a family and I need to see them again and I need to see Tsukki again! That was the whole point of me even coming here and look at that, he was never here, he is at some magical hidden castle of _another god damned demon,_ and even if you did let me go, it's a piss poor guess as to where the hell he is, so now, I guess I'm just at the mercy of  _you,_ oh boy does that make me happy. I can just stay here with you and leave everything I love behind and let my only real friend just  _die. That makes me so fucking happy, I can't even imagine why I'm not smiling!"_

He ended his statement with his eyes not closed so tight, because he was _not going to cry in front of him_ , clenching his fists in the hanging tablecloth and trying to bite the inside off his cheek as hard as possible so, his lips would stop quivering. He knew his face was flushed with anger, and he could feel tears rising in his throat but he swallowed them down instead of having to swallow his pride. He may have gone overboard, he wasn't known to curse or let things get to him like that, but he couldn't stand the demon's stupid grinning face and his awful instigative comments.

Oikawa felt shivers go down his spine, he craved the boy's energy like this, as if he was feeding it directly to him, making him anxious to say something else to get the boy angrier, he really did want to see if he could make the boy mad enough to storm out, or maybe he would try to  _strike_ him, which he wanted to see, but then again he was known to not be able to hold his cool when he was hit, and he wouldn't risk losing his temper on him. He also didn't want to see him cry, he wasn't good at handling crying people and he would much rather have anger, and the frustration of having clearly lost that the Yama-chan was giving was too nice to replace it with the pathetic self-pity of having clearly lost. 

He didn't quite know what to say, he had _wanted_ to say something about the sarcasm and the cussing that seemed out of character, but he figured he better change the subject because he was only making the freckled teen hate him more which he didn't really want, so he thought of the first thing that would get the boy talking, and decided on asking him why he had never heard of Karasuno.

Tadashi was taken aback by this question, so prepared on getting a rude comment that would make him lose his control and have another breakdown, only this time he would feel unbearable amounts of patheticness for having to look so weak and helpless in front of this cocky idiot, of all people. But he instead heard the name of his village and decided that it'd be best to calm down and talk about something more likable like the people he lived with. It took him a minute, but he managed to make up his mind on what information he would give away while his heartbeat and face color returned to normal. 

"You don't know about Karasuno, because I guess we're like your other little demon friend, we like to keep to ourselves, we like it that way and we don't need it any other way. We all need each other because we don't have any other family, a band of misfits I guess, with only 15 boys and 3 girls. We don't follow a king or a religion and we don't judge each other." 

Oikawa magically stayed silent while he talked, looking genuinely interested. "Poor girls, I know how human men can get and with such ratios they don't stand a chance." 

"We're not like that!" Tadashi replied defending them immediately "The oldest girl is with the oldest male, and we wouldn't touch the other two, we treat them with respect and they sleep in their own house." He said, because the girls weren't weak little housewives, but all of the boys put them above themselves and Tadashi would not let them be offended like this. 

Oikawa nodded before starting off with "You're all teenage males and-" 

"Yes," Tadashi interrupted him, because he knew where he was going with that and he would _not_ address that with him. "We all either ran a way from horrible conditions or we were...abandoned. My family threw my away when I was 10 because, well as you can see I have a 'face that is never clean'. And Tsukki was already living in Karasuno, and he found me, and defended me from wolves, and he took me back to the village where they  _accepted_ me. So Karasuno is all I've even wanted, a family where we all love and protect each other."

Oikawa leaned into his hand to ask his next question, so he could bite back a smirk because he really did not want to make himself  _totally_  hated, but he could deal with a disliking. "Are you and this, 'Tsukki' together?"

Tadashi stopped at this question, why would he ask that? He gave no indication of it, he said Tsukki was his best friend, and that was true. He was honestly contemplating just stopping this conversation, because he was convinced he was getting messed with and it was really getting tiring.

"No, no Tsukki is like my  _brother,_ I can't even imagine  _dating_ him. Would you date your brother?"  

Oikawa clicked his tongue, before replying with "That answer gave me two more pieces of information. A) You are single," he said this with a slight glint in his eye that Tadashi gladly let fly over his head, it was best to just ignore anything that wasn't relevant or necessary from the demon. "And B) Your little village is okay with homosexuality." 

Tadashi sighed at this part. It wasn't very common or well liked to have the same gender in the same bed in his times, but in a mostly remote village made up of teenage boys with girls that were off limits, obviously things were bound to happen. Nobody really said anything to each other, but it was no secret what went on between the boys, who would request housing changes at random or make it their mission to get time alone with someone or another. Hell, even the _leader_ had a very clear thing going on with the co-leader. There were some clear relationships, but others did it out of sexual frustration amd curiosity.

Tsukishima made sure that Tadashi didn't get mixed up with that kind of stuff. He didn't need to lose his innocence until he was technically old enough to marry. He shared a house with the tall blonde who ignored most of the others and made it clear that no advances would be made on his friend. There were things Tsukki didn't know though. Like when he explicitly asked a boy a year older than him to show him what kissing was like. Or when he snuck into the town to get somebody new shoes and they  _insisted_  that the freckled boy had to be repayed, in a very specific way that made Tadashi want to get shoes all the time. But he still didn't do anything too risky or over the line, he was just releasing pent up urges every so now and then with  _minor_ acts, not looking to accidentally get addicted to hot and heavy touches and deep voices in his ear.

Tadashi chose to let the subject get changed again. If the demon had decided that the conversation would switch every time things got to be more than light and banter-like, then that's fine, that's how the conversation would go.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked suddenly, the question had been lingering in tthe back of his mind since he had seen only one place set at the table. He was always a little on edge when he didn't know who was making the food or he was the only one eating, an irrational fear of being poisoned. 

Oikawa raised his eyebrows at the way his statement had been dodged, he wouldn't forget the information, but he wasn't sure if it made the boy uncomfortable or not. It seemed they were playing a game of how far they could push the other one now, a game he would gladly accept. 

"I can't eat right now. Physical food won't satisfy my hunger, I feed off of negative energy!" He said this part excitedly, like he was proud of it or something. It made Tadashi's dislike him just a tad bit more. 

"And where exactly do you aquire that?"

Oikawa scoffed. "Are you kidding? Go into the town and there's death, lying, cheating, accidents, grudges, betrayal, the list goes on and on, I'd be in trouble if I fed off of  _positive_  energy. My personal favorite is cheating." Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how fun it is, to seduce someone and watch them leave someone they love just to sleep with you? Have you ever gotten to see the heartbreak in their lover's eyes when the see them, and the frantic look in their own, trying to explain themselves? It's  _delicious._ Do you know how good someone has to be to be able to get someone to break their wedding vows for the promise of sex?" 

Tadashi pulled a face, he  _really_ did not like Oikawa, at all. "You're disgusting." 

The demon faked a hurt expression before moving on. "It's not my fault I am an expert in the art of seduction. You know, I'm a bit disappointed that you aren't dating your little friend you love so much. I was actually a bit excited to seduce you, and then see how he would act when he saw. The way Kuroo described him makes me want to test him." 

This made Tadashi perk up a little. He was willing to shove down the burning anger that welled up when he heard that the demon would try to seduce him and shove it in Tsukki's face. He ignored all that in favor of looking between the demon's words that were referencing that he and Oikawa would  _see_ Tsukki again. He was stressing on how he was going to escape, and when he did, how in the hell he would find the castle hidden by magic. But it had never occurred to Tadashi that the demon would  _take him there._  That was a bit if a game changer, and it was starting to make his outlook on things change.  _Maybe_ if he could just change his attitude, and  _maybe_ if he pushed things in the right direction, seeing Tsukki would be much easier than he thought.

He picked his head up and smiled in the flirtiest way he could, cringing internally but pushing forward to where it looked like Oikawa was trying to go. "Seduce me? I hardly think  _you'd_ be able to do that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes thats it, what i said about being unmotivated is true so i have a general idea of where i want to go its just sometimes i can go days without writing so if you for some reason are still reading this just be patient please. dont worry we'll get to tsukki and the good stuff soon, and the chapters should be longer now


	5. In The Wro- um, Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im a slut for banter between two smart asses trying to out-flirt each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned into like a hate-love thing and i honestly dont know how lmao like they want to kill each other then theyre flirting again its so weird but i love it so

The day had been  _long._ Tadashi had truly overestimated his ability to handle the constant barrage of smart responses and dramatically played-out moods. His best friend's face ran through his head constantly, to keep him grounded and remind himself that he would _not_ lose his temper. It was honestly like he was dealing with a child. Some creepily flirtatious child with a huge upper hand. Thankfully, he had dealt with Kei's sarcasm and Kageyama's thickheaded-ness for long enough to remain civil. Though his new objective of flirting was slipping through, the demon still showed a clear interest in him. He just had to hold out a while longer. 

They were currently sitting in the garden together, both seated on stone benches connected with a wall, across from each other. Oikawa had tried to explain some type of card game to him, though his cards were different than the playing cards that were used back in Karasuno, and it confused him greatly. He had decided to teach Oikawa how to play a dice game he and Kei would often play. 

It was strange, how different they were, as if Oikawa was from some weird foreign land when in reality Aoba Jousai had been a stone's throw from the town as long as anyone could remember. 

"These are cool, I like them." Oikawa said, examining one again, turning it over and over between his long and nimble fingers. "I want to see what else you have." 

Tadashi had only brought them because of an old trick he had been taught by one of the older boys at home. Because they were wooden, and not stones, they would make a unique sound when they hit a certain surface, and that sound just so happened to scare away wolves. Not that he had expected to see any in this area (in fact, the closer he got to the castle, the less wildlife there was), they mostly prowled far north of the villiage. But if there was one thing Tadashi knew, it was that it was better to be over prepared than under prepared. 

The thought of his things getting gone through didn't exactly sit well with him, but he thought carefully about what he brought, and it was nothing to hide, simple things. Plus, Oikawa looked generally interested in the moment, another rare time with full eyes and a smirkless face. 

Tadashi gave him the okay, and the rest of his things appeared next to the demon in the signature cloud of mist. Oikawa had done his best to gently ease the boy into the whole magic thing, but there were just some things that he just naturally did with it, and the freckled teen had looked almost completely unphased by this point. 

"Haven't you seen these things before?" Tadashi suddenly asked. It would make sense if he was isolated like his friend, but he was a well known face in the neighboring towns. "Don't you interact with humans alot?"

Oikawa thought for a moment, before laughing. "Not many people take the time to stop and show you their dice while they chase at you for setting their church on fire." He changed his tone from amused to sly when he added on, "Nor are they interested in games when they are busy going against every vow they made to their husbands...or wives." He flashed his eyes back to the boy to see his reaction, which was suggestive right back to him, with eyebrows raised in a look that almost challenged him.

It made Tadashi cheer inside when he  _finally_ was able to made the demon almost shocked at him. He didn't expect such a thing, the boy's eyes dancing right back at him instead of tyrning away flustered. So that was the key to this whole flirting business. He wouldn't get anywhere acting in a dominant manner like Oikawa, he had to present himself in a more submissive flirting tone. Definitely  _not_ spreading his legs like a common street whore, just a little push and pull. A  _'Why don't you prove it'._

Of course the strong change in attitude had thrown Oikawa off, but he recovered quickly, going back to his confident self and focusing on the task at hand, going through Tadashi's bag. He couldn't be one-upped by this boy of all people, so he chose an easy item at first to get him back in the lead. 

Pulling the sword from it's sheath of the side of the bag, Oikawa held it up, scoffing at it. 

"This was supposed to defeat me? This is just iron." To prove his point, he took the tip between his thrumb and first finger, bending it like clay. 

"Don't do that!" Tadashi called out suddenly, as if he really was dealing with a child. "It's not mine." It was true, part of his departure in the night had included him "borrowing" the sword. Oikawa smirked, bending it back into place flawlessly, so that it appeared to have never been touched.

"My objective was never to  _kill_ you, my objective was to save my friend." He would've just, kinda looked cool while doing it, and maybe added a bit more threat. He didn't even  _know_ how to use a sword correctly, when he hunted he used a bow and arrow. 

"Ahh, I get it, you're a bluff." Oikawa said in a simple teasing tone. Tadashi bit his cheek to keep his face from turning sour. He only hesitated for a moment, so that he didn't seem too harsh when making a comeback.

He scoffed. "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." 

Oikawa was slipping. He didn't lose, that's not what Oikawa did.  _He_ was the one with the upper hand, and he would  _not_ get bested by this damned boy that was getting under his skin in more ways that he knew. 

He dropped his voice and rolled his words out smoothly. "Oh I never bluff,  _sweetheart,_ I just haven't shown my true potential, for _your_  sake." He went from simple to full suggestive, letting his eyes go a bit darker with promise, because if Tadashi wanted to play, then they'd play, but the freckled boy would  _not_ win. 

Tadashi cursed himself as he blushed a bit at that, because the switch had officially been made from light to dark, the simplicity now the full on threat of inappropriate things. And he could've kept going, he truly could've, but it was too soon, and he needed to switch it back to light again. 

Giving up this round, Tadashi didn't try to stop the blush, allowing himself to look flustered again as he dropped his eyes and waited for Oikawa to make his next move. 

The demon made a small noise of approval in his throat, sitting back again to let the aura be a little less heated. He couldn't help but admit the small feeling of excitement that was running through him, although he was smug about winning, he was also hoping the boy would say something back, to test him, make his blood boil. 

And although Tadashi would  _not_ admit it to himself, he was feeling the same way, with his heart amped up and a clear vision of pushing Oikawa over the edge of flirting, and in the vision he was  _aggressive._ He desperately wanted to see him lose his cool now, but he had to wait it out a little longer, build it up a little more. After all, the end goal was to get something out of the demon, and if the promise of something or the actuality of something was what would get him that, then he would have to consider that...  _something._

 

Tadashi kept his cool as Oikawa went through his bag. Just a little game of push and pull, as comments and questions were made addressing certain items he had brought. Most of it was simple, what not all that different than what he brought when he and Kei went hunting together: a good amount of string and old cloth, a knife that was old but got the job done, a jug for water, an extra two bags folded up at the bottom of his, and a few other not that interesting essentials. 

The more interesting things were packed specifically for the task of getting into the castle itself. 

Oikawa held up a small unlabled bottle, glass tinted purple with a thick mixture resting in it. "Didn't take you for much of a potion maker, Yama-chan." Hearing the name again made him realize that he hadn't actually addressed the demon by name thus far, he had already ignored his first name earlier, so Oikawa was all he had to run on anyway. He wished he had payed attention, because he'd probably be able to twist his name too, into a nickname almost as mocking as  _Yama-chan._

"That's not a potion, exactly, it's just the 'better' part extracted from ale. In case I had to get someone's guard down." He wasn't sure that he should be telling the demon how he planned on sabotaging the staff of his castle (but failed), but he decided to just tell him the truth anyway. There was nothing to do about it now, he didn't meet his goal and he wouldn't be able to get to his stuff now without being watched over, so he might as well just feed Oikawa's curiosity while he was calmed for once. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Oikawa asked, squinting down at the liquid before cracking it open and smelling it. Tadashi realized that he could most likely get him to drink it, he didn't know what it was and he already looked so intrigued with trying it. But he didn't know how a demon would respond to alcohol, and he most likely wouldn't be able to make any progress towards the Nekoma castle if Oikawa was intoxicated. So, unfortunately it was best if he didn't drink it. 

The freckled boy reached across the table to grab it out of his hand before recapping it. "If you drink alot of ale, you get drunk. This is the part of ale that makes you like that, so when it's extracted, it's alot stronger, and a small amount like this could get someone intoxicated within about 10 minutes, give or take." The plan was to either drop it into some food or drink if he could, seeing as how he entered through the kitchen, or if that failed, to take his chances and attempt to convince someone that it was some type of potion with positive results. It seemed like a stretch, but seeing as how fascinated Oikawa was with it, he was sure he could convince a staff member. Too bad Kindaichi had resticted his speech and taken his bag before he could even say very much. 

Oikawa reached over and took it right back from Tadashi, uncapping it once more. "So it's like a strong wine then?" he asked, and before he could even get a response, he was already tipping it back and taking a tentative sip. 

Tadashi's mouth gaped slightly, shocked at how reckless Oikawa was. It could have literally been a poison, but he sipped at it like he had been drinking it his entire life. Except for when his nose scrunched up, pulling it away from his mouth and swallowing it down almost like he was forced. 

"Yeah, no this is  _not_ wine. Living in your village must be a nightmare you poor thing." He cooed at him, pouting his lips out at him a little bit, in a way Tadashi truly could not tell if he was being mocked or honestly sympathized with. 

He didn't appreciate being mocked.  _Obviously_ their lifestyles would be different. Was it so absurd for a small, isolated, middle-class village's food and clothing to be lower quality than a  _demon lord's?_

"Well, I am just a humble little village boy,  _your highness,_ sorry for having upset your high and mighty pallet." He sent back a pout in the demon's direction, just as mocking and sorry looking. 

Oikawa's eyes flashed with something that the boy couldn't quite place. Good, he didn't like being mocked either, or put in his place, serves him right. 

Something different ran through Oikawa when Tadashi had called him the mocking name, it wasn't the annoyance of Kyoutani saying it, it was another spark of excitement. This kid was truly  _testing_ him, and really, he was a _dem_ _on._ It was Yama-chan's fault for not thinking that he was playing with fire. After all, nothing was holding Oikawa back. This was _his_ castle,  _his_ rules, he was the one with the power that could have him pinned against the stone garden wall instantly. He could've, he _wanted_ to, and there was nothing holding him back, other than the fact that he had to hold out a little longer. He needed to know what this kid wanted, if he planned to escape, or attempt to kill him, or  _what_. 

He let Tadashi win this round, faking a dramatic insulted look before eagerly pulling out what he had seen lying on the bottom of the bag, barely anything remaining now.

"Really?" He snickered, holding up the crucifix  between two nails (Tadashi didn't miss the way he avoided his flesh) with amusement that he didn't attempt to hide. "Thought you weren't religious?" He loved it when humans put all their faith in their jesus to "defeat" him, and now he happily had a clear image in his head of the smaller frecked boy holding the cross up to him shouting ' _May the power of christ compel you!'_

Tadashi simply shrugged before staring at Oikawa with a look that appeared disinterested but still held a smugness to it. "Same reason I prayed earlier. It appears that if done correctly, an exorcism is the only way to rid an area of a  _demon._ "

He said it in a way that a housewive would tell of how to ward off rats, which made Oikawa's skin crawl, if anything he was the  _superior_ race compared to this boy living his life practically wearing rags and drinking dishwater. 

He held the crucifix in the air upside down, before it was engulfed in small flames, redder than normal fire. It burned extremely fast, all the while keeping his narrow eyes locked with Tadashi's. Soon it burned away, and Oikawa simply blew the pile of ash away into the air. 

"Well isn't it too bad that nobody has even been able to successfully complete an exorcism on me. Including  _you."_ He spoke down at him, before turning back to the bag, one item remaining. 

Again, it's not like Tadashi was trying to kill the demon or anything, but there were still tools he could use to make it easier on him, but that right then had just been another big ' _You failed'_ thrown in his face, and as their snide remarks went on, his blood was getting increasingly hotter to not get the last word against Oikawa, to be proven lower than the latter. 

Said demon lifted his hand to hold a thin loop of leather, with a few beads tied down the side and a single stone carved into a crescent shape. The size, symmetry, and small metal latch on the back made it clear that it was a necklace that didn't drop down far. Before Oikawa could even ask about it, Tadashi was reaching forward to snatch it, only to have it pulled away from his fingers. 

"You wear jewelry Yama-chan? I wouldn't have guessed but now that I think about it I bet it would suit you." 

"Give it to me." He grit his teeth, the comment flying over his head, as he made another attempt to grab it, his whole body searing when it was skipped away from him again so that the demon could examine it. On the back, very small due to the thin strap, was a pair of initials, "KT" and "TY". 

The necklace had been made a long time ago, when Tadashi had first started to become so close to Kei. Back then, they started to sit out a little after dark to look up at the sky, with silly nicknames for each other. Tadashi calling Kei the moon, because he was tall, pale, and his blonde hair could be compared to it some nights. Kei called Tadashi the sky, because of his bright attitude and dotted freckles being compared to the beautiful stars he adored looking up at. Naturally when they made necklaces for each other, Tadashi's symbol was a star and Kei's was a crescent moon. They decided it would be better if they had the other's symbol, and Tadashi wore his almost constantly when he was younger, Kei preferring to tie his around his ankle. Getting older, it was inconvenient to wear jewlery during everyday life, but that didn't stop them from always having it with them. 

Tadashi had honestly forgot about it in the bottom of his bag with everything happening, despite the blonde's face always in his mind. He didn't like Oikawa holding it. Yes, they were teasing each other, getting under skin, but this was too personal for the freckled boy, the demon didn't deserve to run his finger over Kei's initials which were put there so long ago, it was almost as if he would taint it. 

"Are you  _sure_ you aren't dating? I mean come on, this is alot for friends, I'm sure that at least at night you-" 

Tadashi jumped up from the stone bench across from Oikawa, effectively ripping the necklace out of his hand and holding it close to him, where it was safe. "No, unlike yourself, I have class, and it's actually possible for me to have a healthy friendship that has nothing to do with getting in their pants. It must be hard to comprehend for someone who has most likely never had a friend once, and can only get someone to sleep with them under their stupid powers." 

Oikawa stood up with him, making sure he would look down at the other when he spoke, like he deserved to be looked at. "See that's where you're wrong. I don't  _have_ to do anything extra, I can simply walk into a crowd and be singled out as the best looking and the most charming. I know that you wouldn't understand that, with such bland looks and the constant stumbling around like a _mule_." 

Tadashi's heart was racing again. His arguments were limited to simple sibling-like fighting with no substance and if he happened to disagree with a merchant in town. He had never spoken to someone with such a tone of raw hate, he had never wanted so badly for someone to die but to also keep going. He had never truly felt this searing feeling surging through him, or heard such intense and personal insults being hurled directly to him carelessly. It was getting his excited, and he didn't even care why they were arguing, or what his goal was, because that was washed away with the only goal of  _winning_.

"Wow. You honestly think that anybody would want to get to bed with you, a  _demon,_ without any other influence? I'm sure the horns really complete the sexy look." 

Oikawa  _hated_ how he spoke like this dirty little mundane was actually superior to  _him._ "Well it sure as hell worked with you, basically asking me to take your clothes off." 

"I have wanted nothing more that to get away from  _you_ and out of this god damned castle since the moment I got here." He spoke lower, because he would  _not_ be seen a desperate. 

Oikawa laughed coldly. "Trying to leave? The whole accepting sleeping here and teaching me how to play games really helps that goal." There was a moment of silence and the demon needed to best him. "You know, the door and the windows in your quarter were completely unlocked? You didn't even  _try_ to leave." 

Tadashi grit his teeth. Yes, yesterday night he was a bit of a mess, but every single step he took today was focused on getting to Kei. It's not like he could just explain his plan to the demon, but it sure as hell wasn't like he would just accept that and look like he  _wanted_ to be here. He needed an excuse, so he decided to pick on the demon's magic again, because he didn't seem to like that. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you used your stupid magic to keep me here." 

That got to Oikawa. He had specifically stopped himself on multiple occasions from using magic, and hadn't even thought of using compelling once. Compelling was weak, for demons who could only get someone to do what they wanted that way. He would most likely never use full compelling on a human, that was prove that he couldn't woo them over any other way. And now, it was being said that he had compelled his way into his affairs and was making Tadashi do things.  _As if_ he couldn't make the brat stay with his natural charm. It insulted Oikawa to his very core, and pushed him over the edge. 

He moved  _fast,_ grabbing onto the boy's sholders and turning him towards the wall before slamming him into it. He let his eyes go dark again, matching his tone. "Let it be made clear that I have been  _holding myself back_ around you. If I had any less self control I would have had you hours ago." 

Tadashi breathed out carefully, Oikawa's words making his knees go weak. The way he had been pressed against the wall, it was exhilarating, and he needed more. And his final goal resurfaced back in his mind, and he had to go just the tiniest bit farther. 

He eyes darkened with desire as well. "Holding yourself back? Wow, I'm so scared." 

Oikawa's lips were hot and heavy on his, connecting with way too much force, not that Tadashi would dare to complain. It was so much different than when he had kissed back at Karasuno. That had been light and simple, an act that they could pull away from and laugh at. This was so much more. There was too much heat between them, the energy of arguing still fresh within them, making Tadashi press back with equal force. 

He didn't resist getting suddenly kissed like that. And he didn't resist when Oikawa let out a low noise and ground their lips together. He didn't tell him to stop when they pulled away for a quick second of air. He let him bite his lower lip and push his hot tongue into his mouth, praying that the noise that escaped him went unnoticed. But when Oikawa's hand roamed lower to grip at his hips, Tadashi felt another feeling of immense need surge through him, so he turned his head and push at the chest so close to his. 

Thankfully, Oikawa's hands stayed gripping his hips hard, keeping him grounded, not letting any of the clear distractions stop him from speaking. "Take me to Kei." He chose his words carefully, holding up the necklace he almost forgot he was still clutching. " And I'll let you have me." 

There. He was  _not_ a common street whore, he was a negotiator, doing his god damned best with what he had. If this was the way then so be it, he had run out of options, and if it took a different kind of bargaining to get what he wanted, then he was sure as hell going to use that to his advantage and  _get what he wanted._

Oikawa was honestly taken aback. Nowhere in his mind had he expected Tadashi to pull a card like that. Using his desperation to catch him in a weakened state, more than willing to accept whatever task the boy wanted so he could continue. It made his very core boil. Tadashi was clearly desperate too, there was no way he was forcing himself to do anything,  _nobody_ could act that good. He would not that easily be wrapped around the little shit's finger like that. 

He pushed himself back up against Tadashi baring his teeth next to his ear. "Don't fucking act like you don't want this."

It was hard to keep it together after hearing that, because it was true, he wouldn't know what to do if Oikawa said no deal and walked away, he was counting on his desire being reciprocated. He gave up on trying for a comeback, so he repeated his sentence in a smaller whisper.

Oikawa didn't have to listen. He could leave the boy like that in the garden, desperate and alone. Or he could keep going. Nothing stopped him, he was sure that Tadashi wouldn't even resist. But he knew he wouldn't bring himself to do anything of the such. He was around the boy's finger yes, but he was still going to _win_. But he didn't cheat. He played by the rules, accepting them as they came at him. That was part of the game, being able to roll will the punches, give a little, take a lot. It wasn't even like he would mind going to Nekoma, seeing the sly warlock again would be nice, and he wanted to meet this 'Tsukki' he heard so much about. It only agitated him that it would seem like he was being manipulated so the boy got what he wanted. 

But he still played by the rules. Pulling himself back, so that their bodies seperated and Tadashi focused on him, he yanked the corner of his cape and layered tops down to reveal a patch of pale skin. He eyes never left the boy's as he spoke down at him. 

"At earliest convenience I will take you to the Nekoma castle to see your friend." When he finished speaking, he swept a finger over the spot just under his collar bone and over his heart twice, so that it made an X. It turned black for just a second, before setting into his skin like a scar. It had been a while since he'd made a Hell's Promise, and he had only ever used it with other demons. He didn't like marks on his body, but it was only until the task was completed, so he would deal with it. There was the goal of coming out on top in the end, still clouding his better judgement, so he wanted to show Tadashi that he wasn't half-assed about anything. That this was set in stone (or rather, skin), no breaking out of it now, no turning back or changing your mind. He had put in his a little, now it was time to take out his alot. And he intended on taking  _alot._

Tadashi watched as Oikawa released his cape so that it shifted back into place again, his body stiffening. Oikawa's eyes were  _dark_ again, and the boy should be feeling victorious, he was going to safely get to Kei again, but the feeling of victory was choked out by the sudden excited feeling of uneasiness that washed over him when he realized that now he had a half of a promise to uphold. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not putting the smut in, idk i just dont want smut in this one, sorry. its up to your imagination i suppose. we're switchin it up next chapter btw


	6. Just A Little Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a summary of what four eyes is up to ft. good-ish news from cat man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter yes, i just needed an accelerant to the rejoining. also i wanted to quickly explain things with four eyes without going into it too much. enjoy

Kei sat up in the bed, a little frustrated at the very short amount of time it had taken him to realize where he was. He shouldn't be getting used to this place, he shouldn't fall for the traps placed in the disguise of luxurious clothes and foods and furniture in his room. ' _His_ room'. 

It aggravated him. All of the ways he was getting spoiled, despite being in containment. By that... _demon._ Today would be his forth day in the castle, and he still had a very slim idea what to make of the cat-like lord he was currently residing with, Kuroo. On one hand, he was way too suggestive, a little on the cocky side, a tad dimwitted, yet he was still somehow quick and clever all at the same time. 

But on the other hand...on the other hand he generally did seem to  _care_ about Kei, making sure he was always comfortable and provided with high quality living. Which he had honestly tried to push, requesting ridiculous things, like very rare fruits or gold peices all the way from Africa. And Kuroo provided. In the end he always refused anything that seemed to be more that his entire village's savings, which was a fair amount of things that were offered to him. 

He still didn't quite know exactly why he was taken though. He asked a number of times, and the answer was typically something along the lines of the demon wanting to 'research' humans, which was stupid to Kei. There were other ways he could that, like reading, or even just walking around a village, but no, he had to go a kidnap someone who had way better thinhs to be doing. He felt like a stupid damsel in distress from a fairy tale. 

It was like he never could predict the demon's next move, though. His personality could change within a sentence, from joking to serious, from suggestive to confused. He also, almost never let Kei have the last word, which was a big change for him from the people he had lived with for so long. The demon could give a comeback that actually counted as a comeback in seconds (the most he had ever gotten out of Hinata was a lame dig at his height or glasses). And a few times, he had been pathetically at a loss for words, face red and  ~~pouting~~ scowling. 

And then of course there was last night. He closed his eyes and bit his cheek at the thought, attempting to convince himself that he was disgusted. He failed. He  _should_ have been disgusted when he was  _kissed_. By a  _demon._ By a  _male._ He was no stranger to the concept of homosexuality, but that didn't mean he had particiated in the boy's desperate attempts to get themselves off on each other. That didn't mean that...he had actually kissed another person before. 

But when he did finally kiss someone, he was  _supposed_ to be strong and confident, and well,  _cool._ He was definitely not supposed to be a whimpering mess, up against the wall with his entire being melting down. So when they finally pulled apart, he panicked, and hit him. 

He cringed remembering it all, he was actually and totally acting like a little girl last night, and if his snarky vibe wasn't already weak before, it was crushed now. He hoped Kuroo wouldn't tease him about it, because he would simultaneously be angry and embarrassed, which would all-in-all just be a bad look. At the same time...he hoped that Kuroo wouldn't be actually hurt or anything. He had no clue on how he would handle that, because it definitely wasn't going to be a hug and a  _'It's okay I actually did like your tongue in my mouth'._

More than anything, he wanted to go home. It definitely wasn't that he  _hated_ it here or anything, he just really had to see everyone again, to let them know that he was okay and safe. He needed to see Tadashi again. He always felt so much more confident when his best friend was with him, and other than that, he obviously cared deeply about him, and needed to see that he was okay. Above all, he was  _terrified_ that Tadashi would come after him, and he knew he would. The freckled teen wouldn't even stay outside of a shop for more than five minutes before coming in to check on Kei. So when he was literally kidnapped directly in front of him, he  _knew_ that Tadashi would do anything in his power to get to him. And he knew that brunette wouldn't ask for help, and he knew that there was no way possible his smallish and slightly weak frame would get through thick, danger infested woods to a castle hidden by magic that he didn't even know existed. All Kei could do was pray that those in Karasuno would hold him back. 

He tried to explain this to Kuroo, he had pleaded that Tadashi wouldn't make it here, but the demon mostly shrugged him off, the biggest reason for this being his inability to grasp the concept of how important 'an ordinary weak boy with no blood relation' could possibly be to Kei. Which was alot. Whenever he got worried, he clutched at the star necklace that he kept on the entire time, except when he was bathing, careful to keep it hidden either around his ankle or under his shirt because there was no way he would explain that to the demon. 

Speak of the devil, there was an excited knocking at his door, and a request to come in. That was another thing he had to credit the demon for, he at least gave him privacy and respected that privacy. 

He rolled his eyes, equipping his glasses and making sure he looked fine enough before accepting. 

The demon looked especially excited today, and Kei didn't care enough to ask why. He absolutely refused to initiate a conversation unless it was absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, this apparently invited Kuroo to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"So-o, how was your sleep~" he asked in a singsong voice, grinning down at Kei too sweetly. He obviously was excited about something, though the blonde haired male didn't particularly care what. He was just glad that the stupid kiss seemed to have been forgotten about.

"Awful." He stated simply,  _still_ not over what had happened the evening prior and suddenly intent on killing out the demon's cheery mood. 

"Ah, well that's too bad. I bet you would be alot more comfortable sleeping with me." He said back without missing a beat. Kei didn't even try to stop himself from getting flustered, too worried about how the  _hell_ Kuroo could say something so suggestive in a tone that one may use to discuss the weather. He was  _crazy._

"I-I hardly think that's true." Was Kei's response, and he choose to ignor his lack of a comeback as good as Kuroo's.

"Hm. Well,  _hardly_ isn't the same thing as not at all, so I'll take all that I can get." The taller male cursed his choice of wording. "But anyway, we can get into that later, I've come bearing good news!"

Kei wasn't exactly sure what he was referring that they would "get into later" and he didn't care to try and find out. Nor did he care to find out what  _fantastic_ news the black haired male could be talking about. "Good for you." He said back, at least still ready to shut him down. 

"And you too if you behave. We're having company for dinner, Oikawa, and he has a gift for you." Kei grit his teeth. What the  _fuck_ was that supposed to be, a mother telling a young child about a visiting grandfather?  _If you behave._ Just who the fuck does he think he is? And  _they_ collectively as a unit were not having company,  _Kuroo_ was having company. There was no unit between them. 

He knew who Oikawa was, who didn't? Just the name alone was enough to make his face twist. He had actually seen the demon in person a few times when he was younger and still lived with his parents. Since they lived in a richer area, that was one of the brunette's main targets. From what Kei could remember, he was sarcastic, cocky, and beyond reckless. Just what he needed, another horn-sprouting idiot.

He rolled his eyes hard, already extremely aggravated and he hadn't even bathed himself yet. A new record for the demon, most likely. 

"I wouldn't care if Jesus himself is coming to dinner, you can both choke on your food and go back to hell where you belong for all I care. And tell him to keep whatever he has because I want nothing to do with it."

Kuroo smiled giddily again, like he was keeping some great and interesting secret to himself. So much for shutting him down.

"Ah, let me rephrase that then. He is bringing  _someone_ with him for you."

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a good idea of what i want to do with like the first half of the next chapter, but once everyone catches up with each other idk lmao. feel free to comment ideas


	7. Dulling The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secretive cat makes the moon angry and then they sin right before their guests arrive smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!there is smut in the chapter!!!  
>  oof i completely forgot about this shit but y'all there is sssmuttt in this chapter so take warning, nothing too spicy, just some dicks and mouths. i honestly did not mean to put smut in this lmao, the reunion is definitely next chapter tho. oh i added oiyama at the end of the chapter and its like straight up smut its not terribly detailed but like look out lmao

Kuroo was so rude, to drop that kind of information on Kei, but the refuse to give any more, that was just  _cruel._ It kept him on edge the entire day. 

Who could the narcissistic demon lord  _possibly_ have thought to bring to Kei? And why? The fact that Oikawa knew he was at Nekoma manor implied that the two demons were in contact with each other somehow, which didn't surprise Kei really, because who else would Kuroo be writing letters to?

As he bathed, the blonde tried to think of every person possible that another demon would think to bring to him. Kuroo said  _gift_ first, so Kei assumed that it would be someone that he would actually want to see, like someone from his village. But then again, he could be saying  _gift_ as a more irionic thing, and it would be someone that he  _wouldn't_ want to see, like, perhaps...another demon? But then again, Oikawa  _did_ tend to roam more at the rich parts of the land, so maybe he took someone from his family and found out they were related from Kuroo somehow, and he was bringing them here to mock him? 

In the end, he ended up getting dressed just as confused, frustrated, and anxious as when he first started thinking about it. More than anything, he didn't want to be in the presence of  _two fucking demons._ One was on the verge of killing his last bit of sanity already. 

 

The day was acually relatively normal from then on, save for the obvious anxiousness of the two (for very different reasons) and the absence of staff.When he asked about it, Kuroo excitedly replied that they were getting the dining room and a guest room ready. And of course that implied that whoever was coming with Oikawa was staying the night. If they were sharing a room, did that mean he was bringing a lover? 

"Why are they only setting up one room, is he bringing a girl with him?" Kei asked him over their late afternoon tea, his curiosity actually killing him, and provoking more frustrated questions. Did demons even sleep with humans? Well actually, Kuroo's entire demeanor highly suggested  _yes, demons definitely fuck humans._ Ugh.

"You'll see in a little bit~" The demon responded, in the same stupid cryptic was he's been answering all of Kei's questions today. He hated it, and he wanted an actual fucking answer. This might be as frustrating as Kuroo's half-assed reasoning for having kidnapped him, if not more.

"If you won't tell me, then maybe I just won't go to dinner." He stated back, hoping he sounded more like an annoyed adult than a pouting child. 

Kuroo raised his eyebrows, not having expected that, before furrowing them. "You _are_ going to dinner." Kei hated how he stated that firmly,  _as if_ he could  _make_ him go to dinner. 

"What are you gonna do, force me? Are you going to tie me up in the dining room in front of your stupid guests? Hah, okay." His voice was heavily laced with sarcasm, because he was  _mad._ What the fuck was Kuroo trying to accomplish here? Make them domesticated? He's been fucking  _kidnapped_ and the culprit has the nerve to throw a stupid dinner party, like they're a married rich couple. 

Kuroo was taking in Kei's attitude and becoming a bit annoyed himself. "Nobody's  _forcing_ you to do anything,  _Tsukishima._ I apologize for thinking that maybe you would want to see somebody you know again and we'd be able to sit together like-" 

"Like what,  _Kuroo,"_ He cut him off, taking the time to annunciate the demon's name just like his was. "Like a big happy family? Is that what you think is going to happen here? Like a married couple? Oh boy because I bet just everyone would want to be married to  _you._ "

Kuroo watched him with a gentle smirk. "Are you done? Because what I was  _going_ to say before I got so rudely interrupted, was that we could all sit together and talk about the situation we're in like  _mature adults._ But if you really want to be a big happy family, then fine. I'll be the daddy, you can be the mommy, and then I'll ask Yaku to come in here and be the baby." 

He shoved his chair out from under him, happy at the loud exaggerated noise it made, but  _furious_ at Kuroo's stupid, lazy unbothered smirk that didn't even flinch. 

"Fuck you. I'm not going,  _dick._ " And in that moment the demon licked his lips. The same lips that were pressed up against his last night. His face heated up and he turned swiftly because fuck no he wasn't getting flustered here. He wished that he had  _bit_ him last night when he had the chance. 

He was planning on going to his ro- the room he was currently residing in, but he only managed to go a few feet before there was a gentle tugging on his wrist. 

"Hey, did I upset you? I thought you were experienced in the sarcasm business." 

Kei yanked his wrist free and turned around, getting too exasperated to raise his voice and get angry again. "Seriously. What are you hoping to get out of this? What do you  _want from me?_ " 

Kuroo sighed, taking hold of his wrists once again now that they were facing each other. The truth was, this had all started as a project, his own experiment to have fun. That's all he wanted. And when he got bored he was supposed to just throw him away, he was just an unnecessary mundane.

But Kei of course, came with strings attatched. He came with a special attitude that outweighed what should have been fear. He came with persistent little best friend that he had heard alot about through Oikawa. And now they were too far in. It was a full fledged game, and Kuroo was honestly having the fun that he wanted. Apparently Oikawa was too, and he'd be damned if he let that flirtatious demon win over him.

He didn't even know what would qualify as winning, but he felt like having them interact would be alot of fun. Apparently Kei's little sidekick had used some very persistent means in order to get here. Kuroo looked forward to hearing about it in person, and he looked forward to seeing him and Kei interact, and he didn't even know what would happen next, but he was willing to put that off in order to focus on the now.

He didn't want to explain things to the impatient blonde, but he was smart. If he made up some bullshit lie, Kei would see right through it. So he did what he knew would be better. Distraction.

"Look, I wanted it to be a surprise for you, because, well I  _like_ you." Kei stared at him blankly, expecting more. "I  _like-_ like you, y'know? That's why I kissed you last night," He casted his eyes downwards. "I'm sorry you didn't like it."

He stole a small peek at the blonde and his face was red again, and Kuroo could read the pity. He silently applauded his acting as a victim.

"I-I didn't, well necessarily  _dislike_ it. It just, you took me by surprise." And suddenly Kei was searching for answers himself instead of asking more questions.  _Good._

"So next time, I just need to give you a bit more, warning?" He asked while slowly closing the distance between the two and moving in more. He flicked his tongue out to lick at his lips at the pause before his final word, and Kei swallowed thickly. Visibly shuddering.

When he kissed him this time, it was slower, obviously more precise and planned out than yesterday's, which was hot and in the heat of the moment. This was alot slower than their first kiss, no matter how much Kuroo wanted to push him up against the wall and take him right there. He needed him comfortable, and he needed him to just forget about all his answer-less questions. He had to get him to unwind.

Gently easing him into a faster pace, Kuroo reached up and tangled his fingers through short blonde hair, tilting his head so he could finally slip his tongue into the soft inexperienced mouth beneath his. He glanced outside, the amount of sunlight telling him if he made this quick he could manage something, so he rolled his hips into Kei's, drinking down the whimpers and hesitant moans that followed. 

Eventually he trailed his lips down to soft white skin, kissing and sucking lightly, not meaning to leave too many marks. Yet. It only took another moment or so of this, and he reached down to palm at Kei's crotch, feeling that he was getting hard.

"You're too pent up,  _Kei,_ let me help you, okay?" He waited patiently on an answer while he felt up his shirt, because even demons need consent. He dropped the use of Tsukishima pretty fast, because it just felt silly to use formalities while groping at him. 

"O-okay" He agrees, effectively bucking his hips back into Kuroo's. He's right, he  _does_ need this, or else he'll collapse from the stress of it all. He needs to be able to forget about it for five seconds of his life and feel  _good._

Kuroo smirks and takes his next steps into consideration. They were in the tea room, and  _typically,_ there would be someone waiting on him, but he had ordered Kenma off to help prepare everything for this evening. This left them alone in the room, but anyone could still enter at any moment. The thought only excited him more, and he put off going to his bedroom in favor of staying right here. 

His lips returned to Kei's neck as his hands worked at undoing his pants, quite skillfully if he did say so himself. When the blonde's half erect member was finally free, Kuroo took a few careful steady strokes before turning up to Kei again. 

"Relax, I'll take care of you" He whispered seductively before dropping down to his knees. The slightly taller male's blown pupils and anticipating panting gave the demon the information that he needed, that Kei was inexperienced, and had no idea what he was doing, and that went straight to his dick. 

He pulled Kei's erection out, and stroked it slowly, while licking his lips and looking up at the blonde from that position, perfectly capturning his face twisted in pleasure and embarrassment. 

"W-wait, what are you doing?" He asked cautiously, hands shakily placed on Kuroo's shoulders, not enough to push him away, but enough to get him to stop for a moment. 

"Let me take care of you," He whispered up seductively. "You don't have to do anything but sit back and look pretty, I know how to make you feel good." Kei's face reddened even more.

He would have better liked to have Kei in his bedroom, to have them naked, to have alot more buildup, but they were on the clock. He knew Yaku would yell at him for a week if he was late to dinner, so he ignored foreplay and took about half of his dick down in one go. 

Kei yelped, a  _fantastic_ noise, and his hands quickly found themselves grabbing onto Kuroo's hair. This seemed to be all the warning he would get, because after that the demon bobbed his head up and down his length enthusiastically. 

Kei's experience was limited to touching himself, and even that wasn't done as often as it should be, due to his own stubborness for not wanting to be a sex-crazed teenage boy. So needless to say, this was drastically different from his quick act of shoving his hand down his pants when he was sure Tadashi was fast asleep, and it was  _amazing._

He tried his very best to keep the sounds that threatened to escape in, but he was experiencing alot at once, so he made do with a shaky hand attempting to cover his mouth as pleasure surged through his whole body, making his toes curl. 

This was very effective in making his mind completely blank out. He couldn't even very well focus on being embarrassed any more, as his voice started to slip past his weak barrier, just like Kuroo wanted. This was good, and he was proud to have finally broke past the façade Kei held onto to try and signal the demon that he wasn't interested. But all it takes is persistence sometimes, and a little charm of course. 

Kei's embarrassment only grew ehen he realized he was nearing release. True, he'd never done anything like this, and he couldn't be expected to be more in control, but still, it was pretty shameful to be brought to orgasm this fast. 

Whether he was embarrassed or not, the fact remains that he was going to come, and his dick was still being enthusiastically taken care of. He definitely did  _not_ want to come in Kuroo's mouth, because that would be equally rude, and gross. However, the demon didn't even pay attention to his hands doing their best to push him off.

"W-wait, you, I'm gonn- ngh!" He could at least say that he attempted to warn Kuroo, but apparently this translated to  _Go faster. ~~~~_ ~~~~ ~~~~

His fingers tangled in black spiky _'I just woke up'_  hair as he held onto him tight and hunched his upper body over Kuroo, releasing into his mouth. He let out a high pitched noise and closed his eyes tight, relishing in the most intense orgasm that he had ever experienced. 

It took a moment for his vision to return to normal and his mind to come back down to earth. That was...new. Definitely intense, but in a good way. He slowly stood back up straight again and unclenched his fists from Kuroo's hair. 

_Kuroo's hair._ Kuroo had just had  _oral sex_ with him. He  _came in Kuroo's mouth._ He- wait, he came in Kuroo's mouth! 

He snapped his head down and dared to look at the demon who was still on his knees. Kei started to attemp an apology, but stopped dead when Kuroo made direct eye contact, smirked, and  _fucking swallowed._

Kei already had it in his mind that the black haired male was crazy, but that was just...wow. It _should_ have been disgusting, he should have known then and there that he was in the big leagues now. But his mind drew a blank somewhere between,  _What the fuck that was so gross_ and  _What the fuck that was so hot._  No matter what, he'd be lying if he didn't say that if not for the wall supporting him, he'd be brought to his knees. Kuroo made him  _weak._

Said demon wiped at his lips before flicking his toungue out again, slowly rising up to meet Kei face to face. The blonde was at a complete loss for words, his mind a fumbling mess, under Kuroo's gaze, because even after doing something like that, he still held every ounce of seductive power. What could Kei even say in a moment like this? Thank you? 

Kuroo leaned his hand on the wall, next to Kei's head, while his other one worked at removing his own member. After all,  _he_ still needed attention too. His heavy breath mixed hotly with the other male's, basking in his own aroused drunken haze. 

"Hey, a polite guest would return the favor, don't you think so, Kei?" Came the hot whisper from Kuroo. The male in question swallowed thickly. He had never even done so much as to kiss someone, how in the hell was he supposed to know how to perform oral sex correctly? Did Kuroo expect him to swallow like he did? He had to admit, it was quite sexy, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it himself. 

Luckily, the demon had other plans in mind. He carefully grabbed onto Kei's wrist, and instead of leading his to his knees, he led the hand to his hardened member. 

This was also definitey new and unexpected. He, of course, had touched his own dick before, but never had he been in a sitiuation like this before. The feeling was very absurd, so familiar, and yet so foreign at the same time. 

Kuroo made small movements, encouraging him to move his hand, so Kei did, taking steady strokes like he would do his own and hoping it was enough. He enjoyed the little moment when the attention wasn't on him anymore, but then Kuroo was back staring at him intensely and his hips were being held with heavy hands. 

Thankfully, they only shared a moment of intense eye contact before Kuroo moved in to press his lips against his Kei's. That left the blonde to focus less on doing things right, and more on just going with the flow. Though he didn't suspect he'd be able to with all that was going on currently, Kuroo was right, he was relaxed. He knew he shouldn't ignor the situation he was in, but it was building uo too much stress, and if even for just a moment against the wall in the tearoom, he deserved to feel good, to feel like everything was fine. 

Unfortunately, Kuroo did seemed rushed, as any reasonable man with guests on the way and his pants down would. He grabbed onto Kei's wrist and urged him to go faster, which the blonde obliged the best he could, a tongue still dancing with his after all. He refused to think about the consequences of this, or what his relationship with Kuroo would be afterwords, that was a problem for later.

Kuroo moaned out into his mouth and it was clear that he was climaxing. Kei cracked his eyelids open and moaned back, feeling intoxicated. He was about to close his eyes again when he noticed a flicker of movement behind the demon attached to him. The kiss was broken, not that Kuroo seemed to mind or even notice, as Kei focused on the backround, where someone was most definitely standing. He panicked but then a low growl was made in his ear and both his hand and lower part of his shirt was covered in warm, sticky fluid.

He gasped at the feeling, looking back to Kuroo, who pulled back to show blown pupils and a flushed face, and even it a position like that, god he was still as hot and intimidating as ever, and the blonde's knees could give out if he stared in those deadly eyes any longer. 

But the fact still remained that someone was behind them. Kei shook his head and pushed at the demon's chest, putting some distance between them so he could shakily point to get him to turn around. 

Kuroo gave a pouty look of confusion before he glanced over his shoulder, jumping instantly and tucking his member back into his pants. 

"Jesus, Kenma! I'm gonna get you a damned bell, I swear! What is it, how long have you been there?" He exclaimed at the small male with double-toned hair as Kei noted. He was more flustered now than ever his sexy mantra dying. It amused the blonde, though he was very glad Kuroo wss blocking him from Kenma, because he was just as embarrassed. 

Despite have been in the room with the pair as they ground against each other for who knows how long, he appeared calm and completely unbothered, a trait that Kei wished he could get ahold of for times like this. 

Kei looked down to see his hand and shirt with white fluid on it and it was clear that he had to change and wash up before dinner, he assumed there was time for that.

Kenma spoke up. "Pardon my intrusion, sir, but I came to tell you that your guests have arrived." 

Kuroo clamped onto Kei's arm hard, both stiffening. "What?" 

 

Tadashi rolled his hips hard, his hands fisting in browne hair hard enough to hurt, because the owner of that hair was currently defying the one thing he told him, to not bite him. 

He was currently bouncing on the lap of Oikawa, with the demon inside of him once again, in the carriage awaiting arrival at Nekoma manor so he could  _finally_ get to Tsukki. He was a little overexcited, and anxious, Oikawa even showing signs of excitement. How they got to this position, he wasn't sure, something about helping distract him on their long ride? Somehow along the way Oikawa had made his anxiety turn to horniness, what a charmer. 

He moaned out at the feeling of being bit even though he was against it, because  _fuck_ did Oikawa know what he was doing. Last night he proved that and Tadashi's skin had been itching to be touched again, by those smooth skillful hands. He couldn't get enough, and even while on top of the demon in control of their current position, he wanted more.

The path they were traveling on granted his wish with a particularly sharp turn, letting him fall onto Oikawa, and granting the demon further access into him. Tadashi moaned out load, feeling too good to be able to focus on staying quiet and modest. They were past that point, all teeth and nails now, still able to be wuite aggressive with each other, neither giving in to the other's dominance. 

"You say you don't want it but you  _love_ being marked by me, don't you? Clamping down so hard on me like a desperate slut." Oikawa graoned into his ear, done assauting his neck and wanting to rub it in. 

Tadashi kept a steady rhythm of bouncing while he let the words be said at him. He was currently unable to respond, his mouth hanging open with saliva threatening to fall out. He knew he look like a whore but he couldn't help it, Oikawa knew that and took this as an opportunity to tease him while the boy couldn't get back at him. 

Oh but he could. Tadashi grit his teeth and mumbled something out before leaning forward to catch Oikawa off gaurd, biting right back at his neck for payback.

The demon  _was_ taken off gaurd, getting countered with his own moves like that, so he bucked his hips up to meet Tadashi's, grabbing onto freckle-dusted hips to put himself back into some position of power. He wouldn't accept that a human, a dirty little mumdane with no power, that Tadashi would be the one to have him wrapped around his finger. But no matter how he looked at it he had marked the freckled teen as his own and apparently he was trying to reciprocate. 

Thankfully, Tadashi wasn't as skilled at Oikawa, so he wouldn't leave very noticable marks, he would just leave indents, and fucking  _hurt._ If they kept this up their agressive heat, they would fuck each other to death, and in that moment, both knew this but neither seemed to mind. 

It was getting dark though, and the trees were starting to look odder, not natural at all. They were approaching the caatle and Oikawa would be damned to he went in his his hair a mess and stinking of angry sex. 

He captured Tadashi's lips with his own and changed position quickly, making the teen yelp into his mouth as he layed his down onto the seat and got ovet top of him so he vould fuck him properly. 

A pair of legs quickly found themselves around his waist, pulling his close so that he couldn't seperate, and the two were back at it again, with frantic movements and teeth and nails. Tadashi was frustrated that Oikawa had taken his shirt off but hadn't bothered with his own. He made do though, roughly shoving his hands up his back so he could properly rake his nails over his skin. He would mark him back no matter what. 

This however was the sole reason Oikawa avoided removing his shirt, but of course the little shit had found a way to mess with him without even knowing. He just couldn't handle him. He had wanted to make Tadashi come without touching him but whatever, he didn't have all the time in the world. 

Tadashi had been dancing around release for a moment and when Oikawa wrapped a hand around his member and started pumping, he was right there. He was at the edge, but Oikawa was evil after all, and so when Tadashi could practically taste it he wrapped his fingers around the base, preventing him from coming. 

"Ah! L-let me come!" He whined out frantically while attempting to buck up into Oikawa's hand. God, this kid had no shame. 

"Ask politely~" The demon responded, grinning down at Tadashi and not bother to let up on his harsh thrusts. Said boy grit his teeth and attempted the best glare he could, and Oikawa was excited to see if he would actually do it. 

But he should've known better. Tadashi took his hands from Oikawa's shirt and brought them to his head, which he pulled down so that they were face to face. 

"Let me come, Oikawa-san." He stated with half-lidded eyes, and fuck was he wrapped around the freckled boy's finger. He loosened the grip on his member and began pumping again, much to Tadashi's satisfaction. It didn't take him long to come after that, clenching down hard around Oikawa, leaving him to follow suit. He however, made sure to pull out first because he sure as hell needed cleanup to be easy and fast. 

He came down from his high and sat back to look at the boy beneath him, who was heavily panting and sweaty. The fresh marks looked delicious on his skin, and Oikawa felt a territorial feeling well up inside of his because that beautiful flushed form beneath him was  _his._

He didn't even notice that the carriage had stopped until he heard footsteps outside, and then the door was being politely opened in order to escort them out. 

Tadashi snapped his head up in his laying position so that he locked eyes with an upsidedown spiky haired...person (He still was not completely sure what the staff were, they definitely were not human as evident with their eyes and their tendencies to disappear and reappear at random. So demons as well? They didn't have horns or any magic that he saw, so who knew.). He flushed deeply and was frozen, extremely embarrassed to seen in a position like this. The person look a mixture between flustered and annoyed. 

"Oh hey Iwa-chan, you remember Yama-chan, right?" Oikawa asked, not bothered in the slightest as he still kneeled between Tadashi's legs naked from the waist down. 

'Iwa-chan' turned away fast so that he was angrily staring into the woods as if he was facing Oikawa. "God, have you no decency?! We're here, Shitty-kawa, try to make yourself presentable." He shouted, somehow producing a handkerchief to throw at the demon, successfully smacking him in the face. "Ugh, you're lucky we're early for your own sake. And treat your company with more respect!" He told him, politely handing Tadashi a new set of clothes, who was now sitting up, while making sure not to look at him, and hitting Oikawa again with a pair of pants for himself. 

"Ah, sor~ry Mom!" He whined in a mocking tone, pouting from getting scolded. The male definitely did have a sort of motherly feature to him, and he had seen at the castle that he appeared as Oikawa's main companion, and yet he took no shit from him. Tadashi liked him. He was the only one who could hit the demon lord and get away with it. 

"Make yourself presentable before you're late. And cover up his marks, why would you do that when you have somewhere to be!" He opened his mouth to say something else about Tadashi, but looked him over and clamped his lips again, giving Oikawa a stern look before turning to shut the door loudly. 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out and yelled "Nyeh!" when he was gone, which Tadashi couldn't help but roll his eyes at, not many people could achieve that level of childishness after fucking somone so fiercely, he was truly something special. 

Tadashi unfolded the shirt carefully, his body whining for him to lay down, but he didn't want to make Iwa-chan angrier, nor did he want to be late. 

"Does he dislike me?" He asked suddenly, the way he looked at him burned into his head. He had treated him so nicely though, so it really threw him off. 

Oikawa clicked his tongue and he stood up so that he could dress himself. "He doesn't or else he wouldn't have shown you such hospitality. He's polite, but he isn't fake." He finally managed to awkwardly hop into his pants before he stood up straight again, looking into the mirrored back wall of the carriage so that he could make sure he looked good. "He's jealous." He stated, looking serious and avoiding eye contact. 

Tadashi pulled his shirt over his head and turned to him. "What? Of me?" He didn't like that. He was weak, was small, was at the bottom of the social ladder with someone floating above the top. He had seen mixed reactions from the staff seeing them together, such as confusion or scolding Oikawa, but not jealousy. It didn't fit, envious was not something people felt when they looked at Tadashi Yamaguchi. 

Oikawa sighed, notioning for him to continue dressing. "We used to have a relationship that was more than this but it would've ruined what we have now, I would've ended up..." He didn't want to make Tadashi upset, to say he would've ended up doing something bad and turning him into something else becasue after all, that was the position the freckled teen was in and he'd be damned if he let him run away now. "It was either friends or lovers and we chose friends and now he's jealous, so boo hoo he'll get over it." He said turning to him. "Don't worry about it, it's not really about you. Now come hear so I can make you presentable. 

 

Tadashi stood in the foyer with all sorts of feelings running through him. He was going to see Tsukki again. The last few days have been crazy, and he probably experienced more emotions and new feelings in the day than he'd ever experienced, and now he did it. He got to Nekoman manor in one piece, and he was going to see Tsukki in one piece! Granted, he was limping because he took for ignored that last night was his first time and he should have been resting today, and of course his neck was covered in bandages because Oikawa couldn't just pull the shirt collar up, he had to make it noticable. 

Oikawa of course looked flawless, because why wouldn't he. He held a bottle of wine as a gift for the other demon, and Tadashi was really curious as to what he looked like, or how he acted, or  _where the hell they were._

A short readhead man with cat-like eyes had seated the in the den temporarily while he bounced nervously, apologizing many times for them being late. It was when another two-tone haired cat-like man came out to whisper something in his ear, did he finally perk up, his face twisting in anger as he politely excused himself and ran off somewhere. 

Moments later he returned, attempting to look calm as he smiled warmly and lead them to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so idk what happened with smut finding its was in but whatever. its been longer than i thought with this story, sorry to anyone who was waiting, i just forgot or whenever i remembered i had writers block, so i hope you enjoyed! happy new years! who knows when i'll update!


End file.
